The Story Without the Dark Gundam
by NeedNotToKnow
Summary: This is an AU of what would have happened if the Dark Gundam was never made. What would have happened to the Shuffle Alliance and the NeoJapan team? Read and find out!
1. The News and Surprises

Author's Note: This is my first G Gundam fic…This is an AU of G Gundam starting when Domon just returning from his training with Master Asia, but the Dark Gundam incident, never happened…hope you like it!

**Chapter 1**

_At Rain's Meeting with Saette…_

"Well, hello Rain."

"Hello Saette, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Rain, age 19, looked up to her boyfriend, Saette.

"Well, you know that I love you right?" Saette was sweating and shaking from being so nervous.

"Well of course Saette." Rain was confused at what Saette was trying to say.

"Well, I know that we're still in college, but I…I…I want to marry you!" Saette was now standing on one knee.

"Wha-What?" Rain never expected this to happen.

"I love you Rain Mikamura and I was wondering," Saette reached in his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box "if you would like to be my bride." Saette was now a nervous wreck and was waiting for Rain's answer.

"Saette, I had no idea that you-" Rain was in full shock by this sudden proposal, but after seeing her boyfriend's desperate expression, "yes Saette, I would be delighted to be your wife." Rain did not know what the feeling in her heart was, but ignored it.

"You-you will?! That's great!" Saette slid the ring onto Rain's fourth finger and headed back to Rain's place. (AN: Don't think nasty now…)

_At Rain's Place…_

"Well Saette, I guess things are going to change now, isn't it?" Rain said to herself as her new fiancée was in the bathroom. Rain looked out her window and wondered if this was really the right thing. Just then…

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Rain answered the phone, but never guessed who would be on the other line.

"Rain!" A hoarse sound spoke over the phone.

"Father?" Rain was surprised that her father had called her.

"Yes, you should come home for a while, you'll never guess who just came back to town. It's Domon Kasshu!" Dr. Mikamura knew that her daughter would be delighted to hear that her childhood friend was back. The old doctor remembered when the two were young children, playing with each other up to when the little boy left, and his daughter devastated.

"Do-Domon!? Really father? Well that's great! I guess I'll take a leave of absence from school for a while and oh father…" Rain was filled with joy knowing that her childhood friend was back from his training.

"Yes Rain?"

"I have a surprise for you when I get back as well, good-bye father"

"Ok, good-bye now Rain see you soon." Both father and daughter hung up the phone.

"Rain, who was that?" By now, Saette was out of the bathroom and saw his fiancée hang up the phone.

"Oh! That was my father. Hey Saette, I'm going to take a leave of absence for a while, you see, a good friend of mine is back in town and I'll be going home for a while."

"A friend of yours eh? Well, why don't I come along with you. After all, it'll be nice to meet the in-laws." Saette wrapped his arms around Rain's waist.

"Really? That'll be great Saette" Rain broke free from Saette's hold and turned around "then we leave tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!? So soon?" Saette was surprised that his fiancée wanted to leave so soon.

"Well yes, we'll pack our stuff and we'll be back at my hometown in a couple of days!" Rain was just too excited that she could not wait another day.

_At the Kasshu House…_

"Rain! It's so nice to see you again! I'm sure Domon will be trilled to see you here once he comes home today." Dr. Kasshu and Mrs. Kasshu knew that when Rain and their son were both children, they had a little crush on one another.

"Yes, and I'll be thrilled to see him."

"Say Rain, who is that gentleman standing next to you?" Dr. Mikamura was surprised to see that his daughter had brought a man along with her.

"Oh! I almost forgot. This is Saette, he's my boy-I mean my fiancée." Saette had a smile on his face and reached his hand out to shake.

"Your fiancée?!" Everyone was shocked to hear that Rain had actually got engaged because she was so young and for another reason as well.

"Ah-well, congratulations you two" Dr. Mikamura shook Saette's hand "I'm surprised that you two are planning to marry, you two are so young."

"Yes, but we're in love and what does age matter anyway?" Saette answered Dr. Mikamura.

_Knock…Knock…_

"That must be Domon!" Everyone, but Saette answered.

**YPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYYPYPYYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYP**

Author's Note: Well, how do you like it so far? And this is NOT going to be a Saette/Rain pairing…wait and see what will happen. R&R please!!


	2. Where's Domon?

Author's Note: Hello again! This is chapter 2, some notes, I noticed that I think I kinda messed up Seitt into Saette, so that's going to be changed…other than that, here you go!

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Kasshu went to go answer the door and was anxious to see his youngest son. The door flew open and…

"Hey dad!" A young man's voice came from the open door.

"Kyoji!" Dr. Kasshu saw the face of his oldest child. Bewilderment came across his face as he wondered where Domon was. Kyoji had offered to go pick up Domon, but now, he saw no sign of the boy. "Uh Kyoji, I thought you said that you were going to pick up Domon."

"Huh? I did dad. See he's right over here." Kyoji smiled and pointed to the spot next to him, but soon discovered that the spot was empty. "What the-where'd he go? I could have sworn that he was right here a few seconds ago." Kyoji looked around to find his younger brother, but could not find any traces of where he might have run off to.

The rest of the members in the house came to the door to see what was taking so long. It had been a full ten minutes since Kyoji and Dr. Kasshu found Domon missing, but the others still had no clue as to what was going on outside.

"Dear, what's going on? Where's Domon? And what is Kyoji doing over there running around?" Mrs. Kasshu had many questions to as her husband. She wanted to know what had happen to Domon and the meaning for Kyoji's sudden need to run.

Dr. Kasshu became very nervous because he did not want his wife to know that they did not know where Domon was and did not want his wife to become upset. "Uhm, well you see dear it's quite simple actually. You see Kyoji is looking for…uhm well he's looking for…" Dr. Kasshu knew that he could not think of any excuse. "Alright, the truth is that we don't know where Domon is."

Everyone became surprised by Dr. Kasshu's words that even Mrs. Kasshu fainted. Everyone went out to find Domon while Dr. Kasshu stayed behind to tend his unconscious wife. Rain and Seitt decided to go into town to see if Domon decided to take a stroll.

"Father I'm-" Rain went to tell her father that she was going to go look for Domon, but found that he was not present. "Father?" Rain now had thought that her father must have already started the search and just went off to the town.

_In the Town…_

Seitt and Rain looked everywhere for Domon, but found no luck as to where he could be. Rain knew from the start that this would be a difficult task since she has not seen her childhood friend for ten years and knew that she would not be able to pinpoint him out.

"Rain, it doesn't look like he's here, maybe we should go back to the house." Seitt and Rain have been searching for a half hour and still, they could not find Domon.

Rain knew that he probably was not in the area and decided to head back. It started to get dark Rain did not want to be out in the dark so she decided to take a shortcut.

"Hey Seitt, let's take a shortcut. It's starting to get dark and I know a faster rout through this small forest." Seitt and Rain was in the middle of the woods when suddenly, Rain found herself alone and figured that she and Seitt must have separated somehow.

"Seitt?" Rain heard some rustle by a row of bushes and decided to go check it out. "Seitt, is that you?" Rain walked closer and closer and soon bumped into someone. Both Rain and the stranger fell on their backs as the stranger offered to help her up.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir. I thought you were someone else and I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Rain looked up to see who she bumped into and saw that it was a young man with wild black hair and a red cloak. Rain had a strange feeling in her chest as if she knew this person.

"It's okay." The red cloaked man looked at Rain and then started to walk off.

As the stranger was out of distance, Rain finally found Seiit come out from behind one of the trees. "Rain! I've been looking all over for you! Nice shortcut, it almost got me killed back there." Seitt dusted off his jacket and went to stand next to his fiancée.

"Oh I'm sorry Seitt. I didn't realize until later that you weren't next to me." Seitt and Rain went back to the house and Rain soon found another surprise for the day. As they both entered the house, they saw that Kyoji was standing outside, no doubt waiting for them while Dr. Kasshu and his wife were inside talking to another voice.

When Kyoji spotted the two he called out "Rain, Seitt! Took you guys long enough to come back. I thought that after fifteen minutes of looking, you guys would be back." Kyoji was amused to see that Rain worried about his younger brother so much that she would actually spend about three hours looking for him. Kyoji just had a wide grin on his face for the rest of the night.

As Rain, Seitt, and Kyoji went into the house, they were greeted by Mrs. Kasshu and her husband. "You two are finally back! We were getting worried. Domon just returned just a few minutes ago." Dr. Kasshu informed the engaged couple as a man with wild black hair and a red cloak turned to look at them. After seeing the young man, Rain was surprised to see the same person she bumped into in the woods was now sitting on the living room couch.

"Domon, you remember your old friend Rain, right?" Mrs. Kasshu asked her son with delight. She knew how fond of Rain her son was as a young child.

Domon had a surprised look on his face as he saw Rain, the strange woman he had bumped into this evening. He was at loss of words as Kyoji finally broke the silence. "Hey, why so speechless, I bet you're just surprised to see how beautiful Rain is, huh?" Kyoji just walked a way laughing as he slightly nudged his younger brother with a cocky grin on his face.

"Uhm, yeah. I guess you could say that." Domon got up from his seat to go re-introduce himself to Rain when suddenly, he noticed that there was a man standing very close to her. "Uh, hi Rain. Nice to see you again, sorry for the accident before. Uhm, I was just wondering but, who exactly is that guy standing next to you?" Domon pointed to Seitt as Rain looked next to her to see who he was talking about.

"It's okay, and the accident was my fault anyway." The others were confused about what the two were talking about. "Oh! And this is Seitt, he's my fiancée." Rain said blushing and staring at the ground.

"Your fiancée!?" Domon nearly shouted with his face looking quite broken. Different emotions running through his face at the same time; happy for Rain, but also a look of hurt and jealousy for a reason that Domon did not know at the moment.

"Yeah, we go the same university and well, I guess that's how it all got started." Rain was nervous to tell Domon that she was engaged, but she did not know why she was so scared. Rain, Seitt, and Domon went back to the couch for a little explanation.

"So Domon, how have you been?" Dr. Kasshu wanted to know what had been going on through the ten years of Domon's life.

"Oh, it's been great! I've been training hard with Master Asia and have even made this King of Hearts title my own." Domon showed the crest glowing on his right hand. "Everything's been great, but throughout my whole training, I've missed home and everyone, especially your cooking mom."

"Oh, well I feel great that you still enjoy my cooking." Mrs. Kashuu said with joy in her eyes to see the family all together again. "But Domon, you must tell us where you went to and what is the accident you and Rain spoke of earlier?" Mrs. Kasshu was very curious of what her son has been up to since he returned from his training.

"Oh that, well you see it's a long story." Domon started to tell everyone about what exactly had happened that day. "Well, when Kyoji was getting my stuff from the car, an old man came up to me and told me to follow him, he said that it was about Rain so I went with him. At first I couldn't see his face, but soon realized that he was Dr. Mikamura, Rain's father." Everyone was shocked to hear that Dr. Mikamura had dragged Domon somewhere. Rain now realized why her father had suddenly disappeared earlier.

"As I was saying, Dr. Mikamura lured me out of the house and into the town. He brought me into a jewelry store where he bought something and gave me a bag." Domon showed everyone the bag Dr. Mikamura gave him. "He told me not to open it until he said it was time. I asked him what was the thing he wanted to tell me about concerning Rain, but he told me that the bag had to do with Rain and made sure that I not open it until it was the right time. I agreed and went back to the house, but took a shortcut through the small forest. That's where I literally bumped into Rain." Domon looked at Rain and continued on with his story. "Of course I didn't know that it was Rain at the time and I just headed back here. So that's the whole story."

"That's weird, why would father give you a bag that concerned me?" Rain was surprised by her father's actions because he has never done something so mysterious that she knows of. Then suddenly, she noticed that her father was not in the room with them. "Hey guys, have any of you seen my father lately?"

Everyone looked around them and indeed found that Dr. Mikamura was not with them. "No, the last I saw of your father was back when you came home Rain." Dr. Mikamura was sure that the last time he saw his old colleague was when rain had announced that she was engaged. Then, he realized where Dr. Mikamura was and exactly what was in that bag.

**YPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYP**

Author's Note: What is in that bag and where is Dr. Mikamura? And thanks for Jen23for the review! R&R please!!


	3. 13th Gundam Fight?

Author's Note: Hello again! I'm sorry, I forgot my **disclaimer**…well I do not own G Gundam or any of the characters. Well anyway, just in case, I might as well state this now… once school starts again, I probably won't update for a while. I blame only one teacher...well anyway, there's my little info now on to the story!

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Kasshu tensed once he realized what the meaning was for Dr. Mikamura's actions, but knew that no one could no at the moment. He knew that he had to change the subject before everyone started to get to get really suspicious.

"Well, I'm sure Dr. Mikamura is fine. Why don't we take Domon out to dinner?" Dr. Kasshu put on a fake smile that convinced everyone else.

"Yes, that's sounds like a plan. Are you all up for it?" Mrs. Kasshu smiled and asked the young adults. Everyone nodded and they headed out to Domon's favorite restaurant, a small little place that served great Japanese food.

_At the Small Little Place that Served Great Japanese Food…_

"That was great! I'm stuffed." Domon leaned back in his chair after eating five plates of tempura, fifteen different sushi, and a bowl of rice to top it all off. Everyone looked at Domon with wide open eyes as they watched Domon finish his food. "What?" Everyone just started laughing because they haven't had this much fun in a long time.

"Good to see your appetite hasn't changed Domon." Rain winked at Domon, remembering a time when Domon had eaten all _fifteen _pies that Rain had bought (because she couldn't cook) for a party in a matter of _fifteen_ minutes. After that, Domon had a lot of scolding from Rain for the rest of the day. Rain smiled at the memory of her and Domon when they were both children, before he went away to train with Master Asia.

When Domon saw Rain wink at him, he had this feeling within him that made him blush. He was ready to protest, but then found that he had eaten so much that he could not really move any part of his body at the moment. Kyoji noticed this and laughed to see the King of Hearts struggle to move.

Once everyone was finished with their meals and Domon was able to move again, everyone headed back to the Kasshu House.

_At the Kasshu House…_

Everyone laughed at their great time at dinner as they started to enter the house; everyone except one particular person that is. As Rain was about to enter the house, Seitt pulled her away.

Rain was surprised by Seiit's action and wondered what was on his mind. She saw that he had a sad and desperate look on his face. His hands were shaking as he grabbed both her arms.

"Rain, I need to tell you something and a favor to ask of you."

_Meanwhile…_

Domon was laughing with Kyoji as he entered the house, but suddenly remembered that he had left his cloak in the car. "Hey Kyoji, I forgot my cloak. I'll be right back." Kyji just waved him off because he was still laughing at the joke said earlier (just think of one, I don't have any in mind).

After Domon retrieved his cloak, he headed back to his house, but heard some voices nearby. He decided to check it out and found Seitt nervously grabbing Rain by the arm. Domon got curious and decided to listen to the conversation.

_Back with Rain & Seitt…_

"Yes, what is it?" Rain was curious as to why her fiancée had suddenly become nervous. Seitt started to say something, but after three times of attempting to speak, Rain had finally gotten really worried about Seitt's health. She put her hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever, but Seitt just pulled her hand away.

"Rain, I'm not sick. It's just that, well…the government has asked me to become the gundam fighter for Neo-Turkey and I wanted to see if you were okay with it." Seitt was relieved that he said that part so far, but knew that the next part of his speech would cause some chaos.

"Well, I guess I'm okay with it. But I'll miss you while you're away-" Rain could not even finish her sentence as Seitt inturupted.

"See, that's the favor I wanted to ask you to do." Seitt decided just ask her straight out. "Rain, I'm going to be the gundam fighter for Neo-Turkey and I was wondering if you would be my partner." Rain had a shocked and frightened look on her face as she tried to decide how to answer Seitt's question. If Rain became the gundam crew member for Seitt, she would have to drop everything she had. She'd have to quite school and go down to Earth, following Seitt everywhere he went.

_Back with Domon…_

Domon was more than surprised at Seitt's sudden question to Rain. Now, Domon was really interested in the conversation and Rain's Reply to the whole thing. He moved closer to get better view of everything.

_Back with Rain & Seitt…_

"The gundam fight is a year isn't it?" Rain was delaying time for her answer.

"Yeah. Well, how about this. After the gundam fight, we could get married right away." Seitt was hoping that Rain would say yes because he did not want to be away from his fiancée for a year.

"Well, I'll have to give it some thought you know." Rain was nervous, to say the least, about answering Seitt's question.

"I would love to give you all of the time in the world, but the government wants me back by the end of the week." Seitt looked down to his feet. He was scared that Rain would say no because his fiancée was no doubt beautiful and if he was away for a whole year, one guy might steal Rain from him.

"The end of the week?! But that's tomorrow!" Rain was more than surprised that she had to decide what to do for the next year right now.

"Yes, I'm sorry for telling you this now. I wanted to tell you before I proposed, but I was afraid that you would get mad or something." That was mostly true, but he had planned to tell Rain about the gundam fight _after_ he had proposed. That way, it would make a better chance that Rain would decide to go along with him on his journey.

"Well, I guess I choose to go then. After all, I am your fiancée and I should remain by your side." Rain put on a fake smile, but was disappointed that she had to be part of the gundam fight.

Seitt's face lightened up as he looked like a child who just received a bag full of toys. "That's great! We'll leave tomorrow morning then." Seitt had the biggest smile anyone could ask for. "Thank you, Rain."

Seitt and Rain headed back to the house as a certain someone stayed behind, filled with shock and disappointment.

_Back with Domon…_

Domon saw the couple coming his way so he ducked behind the nearby tree. When Rain and Seitt had entered the house, Domon just stood there, his face full of shock while his heart, disappointment. Before Domon went back home, he went out for a little walk around the neighborhood, to clear his mind.

_Back with Everyone…_

By the time Domon had returned to the house, Seitt and Rain had already left. When Domon entered the house, he had the most saddening look on his face. Kyoji was the only one to notice the sudden change in his brother's expression, but decided to ask about it later.

"Domon, where'd you go to? I thought you said that you were only going to get you cloak, but you're been gone for almost two hours now!" Kyoji said, having a hunch of where his younger brother had been.

"I just decided to take a little walk, that's all." Domon did not want the others to know that he had been spying on Rain and Seitt the whole time.

Kyoji looked at Domon's eyes, knowing that his brother was trying to hide something from him. Domon caught Kyoji's stare and started to get nervous, but was glad that he would not be questioned about his whereabouts any further.

After everyone had settled down, another man decided to make an appearance. Dr. Mikaamura entered the house only to be filled with swarms of questions.

Everyone looked at the previous missing doctor and started to ask questions such as "where have you been," "what did you give Domon," and "why were you gone for so long."

Dr. Mikamura stepped back, not expecting to be asked so many questions as he walked in the door. He decided to tell everyone what he had been up to this whole time, but not his actual plan he had in his mind.

"Alright. I'll tell you all what is happening." Everyone went to the couch, anxious to hear the doctor's story. "Earlier I had received a letter from the government, requesting my presence. I went to the government building today and they told me that they wanted to use my development on Shining Gundam as a starter for the 13th Gundam Fight." Dr. Mikamura looked to Dr. Kasshu and stared at him for a moment and then nodded as he continued on with the story.

"They told me that they had not yet found the perfect pilot for the Shining Gundam yet and since I had created the gundam, they asked me if I knew someone who would be the perfect candidate to be the gundam fighter for Neo-Japan." Now, Dr. Mikamura went to look at Domon. "Since I had remembered that Domon had been training with the Undefeated of the East, Master Asia, I mentioned his name." Domon and the others were now surprised. Everyone turned to look at Domon, but Domon just sat there in shock.

"Domon, may I have a word with you?" Dr. Mikamura wanted to speak with Domon privately, once again.

"Yeah, sure." Domon and Dr. Mikamura went in the hall as the doctor started to persuade Domon to join, since it would help out with his own plan.

"Domon, I am not forcing you to do anything. I just want to mention that you will be traveling around Earth for only a year, but within that year, you will meet up with other gundam fighters. Yes, other gundam fighters will come to challenge you and who knows? Maybe you'll run into some new friends or some old ones as well." Dr. Mikamura did not tell Domon this, but he had overheard his daughter and her boyfriend's conversation and noticed that Domon knew about the news as well.

Once mentioned of an "old friend," Domon remembered that Rain and Seitt were going to attend this gundam fight as well. He thought about running into Rain within the next year, but he also remembered Seitt and the thought of both of them holding hands and kissing right in front of him. At this point, Domon took not more than a moment to give his answer.

"Alright doctor, I'll go." Domon had a determined look on his face.

Dr. Mikamura had a pleased look on his face. He knew that once he had mentioned that Domon might run into his daughter, he would surly join the gundam fight. "Great! But you know Domon, you'll need a crew."

At this, Domon had a confused expression. "A crew? Why would I need a crew?"

"Well Domon, the gundam will be taking a lot of damage from your fights and you'll need a crew to fix the damages. Plus, the crew will also make sure that your body is in perfect condition." Dr. Mikamura had just realized that he had ceased to find a partner for Domon.

"I'll be Domon's partner for the 13th Gundam Fight." A non-strange voice suddenly appeared.

**YPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYP**

Author's Note: So? Who is this new mystery man? Sorry, but as I noted earlier, I will not be updating for a while. T.T, finals are coming up and I have a crud load of projects/notes/homework to do. I'll probably really start updating by February. So, I just have to say one thing, don't forget about this story till then! R&R please!!


	4. The Special Place

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long...I'm about five months overdue aren't I? With school work and everything, I just haven't the time to continue on, but now that it's summer you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on (until September that is).

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of the characters.

**Chapter 4**

"Huh?" Both Domon and Dr. Mikamura turned around to the familiar voice. They were surprised, to say the least, as to who the owner of the voice was.

"Yeah! I think I'll be Domon's partner for the next tournament. It's only suitable, being that Domon is my brother." Kyoji Kasshu and Dr. Kasshu appeared before the doctor and the younger Kasshu.

"Kyoji! You want to be my partner?" Domon was dumbfounded about the fact that his older brother wanted to be the Neo Japan crew member in the upcoming Gundam Fight because that would mean putting his life on hold. Domon knew that Kyoji had a life of his own and his own things to do so then, why?

"Well, sure. I haven't seen you in ten years and I want to know how my little brother has been during that decade. I mean my profession is a doctor and I have helped build a gundam or two in my lifetime and besides, I've really missed tormenting you and a year's worth of torture would make up for that!" Kyoji held a sincere smile on his face as he looked at his brother. He truly did miss Domon during the past years and was sure to spend as much time as possible during the gundam fight.

Domon smiled at his older brother and knew that it had been a long time since they had spent some real time together. "That's great! I'd be honored to have you as my partner Kyoji."

"Think nothing of it!" Kyoji now held a cocky grin. "I mean, I will be the one to telling you what to do and when to do it for an entire year!" Kyoji slightly laughed at Domon's pouting expression. "That is if it's alright with you Dr. Mikamura…" Kyoji turned to look at his father "and of course you, dad."

"It's alright with me. You guys need some brotherly bonding time anyway." Dr. Kasshu gave a smile and consent for both of his now-adult sons. "What do you think Mikamura?"

"I think it's an excellent idea! I couldn't have picked a better partner than Kyoji." The doctor turned to the two Kasshu brothers with a serious face. "Now, you two must report to the government building by the end of the week, which is tomorrow. Starting next week, you two will be in training for the gundam fight."

Domon was excitied to say the least because this would be the first time in ten years that he would actually be able to spend some good time with Kyoji. He truly missed his brother during his years of training and was delighted that his Kyoji offered to be his partner. Domon had a great childhood always because his brother was always there to guide the way. Domon fondly thought back to his younger years before he went off to train with Master Asia and the much fun he, his brother, and Rain had with each other. Then Domon suddenly thought back to the events of this day and only one word came to his mind, _Rain…_

"Hey, if everything's all settled I'm going to go take a little midnight walk okay?" Domon felt that he had a lot of things on his mind and just wanted to sort things out on his own for a while. He looked upon the three men for his answer.

Dr. Kasshu looked strangely at his son, but understood that a lot had changed since his youngest son had returned home. "Of course son, just make sure to be back by today if you don't mind. I remember as a child you used to take 'midnight walks' to the Mikamura's house to visit Rain and wouldn't return until the next day." Dr. Kasshu gave a little warning tone in his voice as he remembered frantically searching the neighborhood for his young son and would eventually find him sleeping on the floor in young Rain's room.

Domon, also remembering those times, gave a little blush and started to head out the door. "Don't worry dad, I'll be back before you know it."

"Well I must be off as well. Good-night you two, take care." Dr. Mikamura took his leave from the Kasshu house.

After bidding their farewells to the doctor the older Kasshu son thought of something. "Hey dad," Kyoji Kasshu turned to look at his father with a cocky grin "twenty dollars says that Domon's going to bump into Rain tonight."

"Now why would you say that?" Dr. Kasshu asked with confusing eyes.

"Because I know for a fact that they're headed to the same place." Dr. Kasshu turned to look at Kyoji with questioning eyes. "Domon and Rain used to do this kind of thing all the time. Whenever they both have a lot of things on their minds and they'll go to their 'special' place."

Dr. Kasshu looked with great interest, "'special place, eh?"

_At the Special Place…_

Domon walked into the largely scaled playground he used to play in as a child. The rusted metal from the monkey bars and swings surrounded him. The soft sand cushioned his feet as he stepped into the area, his mind wandering off to his childhood years. He could never forget the times he, Rain, and Kyoji would play in here back before he left so long ago.

As Domon looked upon the monkey bars, he remembered the time when he and Rain made Kyoji break his arm. He would never forget the day; he and Rain were just playing in the sand watching Kyoji do his 'full set of monkey bars' where he declared that he would be able to go back and forth on the monkey bars ten times without falling. Of course Domon and Rain thought that Kyoji would never be able to do that much so they made a bet where if Kyoji did as he said, then Domon and Rain would have to do everything Kyoji said for the next week, but if Kyoji were to fail, then Kyoji would buy both Domon and Rain ice cream. As Kyoji was finishing up his last set, Domon and Rain were getting nervous since they were not anxious about being slaves for the next week so they got up and did what five-year olds do best, they tickled Kyoji on the foot to make him fall. Domon and Rain didn't mean for Kyoji to fall on the wrong spot and break his arm though; they literally did everything they could to help Kyoji get better and so they did everything Kyoji said to do for the next _month_.

Domon slightly chuckled at the fond memory as he heard some rustling near him. He thought that this playground would have been abandoned by this time, but he guessed he was wrong. He walked toward the source of the noise near a bush and found the last person he expected it to be.

"Rain?" Domon hovered over a kneeling Rain who was seated next to a little lake.

"D-Domon?" Rain rose form her seated position so that she was eye level with her Domon.

"What are you doing here?!" Both Domon and Rain said in a union. They both chuckled by the fact that it was obvious they had come to their "special place" at the same time without the other party knowing it.

"So…what _are_ you doing here Rain?" Domon decided to ask once again.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep. What about you? Don't tell me you ran off again and the others are searching for you right now." Rain gave a warm smile to her childhood friend.

Domon blushed at her comment about the little mishap earlier this evening. "No, I just had a lot of things on my mind, that's all." Domon started to head back to the playground with Rain trailing behind.

"Oh really? What did you have in your mind that brought you here?" Both Domon and Rain were now seated next to each other on the swing set made for two.

Domon looked on the ground as he kicked back and forth on the swing. "Nothing really. I was just thinking about the changes that occurred while I was away."

Rain looked back at Domon. "What kind of changes Domon?" Rain also started to swing her legs.

Domon swung his legs faster and purposely averted his eyes from hers. "Well for one thing, I'd never thought that when I returned that you would be _engaged_." Domon said _engaged_ as if it was a foul taste in his mouth and Rain caught it.

Rain suddenly stopped her swaying and looked Domon directly in the eyes. She had no idea that Domon would actually care if she was engaged or not. The sound of his voice was so obvious that he did not actually approve of her engagement. She always knew that Domon had always looked out for her as a child and it would seem that he is still protecting her at this moment by making sure if her suitor was the right man for her or not. Rain gave a little grin at Domon as mischief gleamed across her eyes.

"Domon Kasshu, are you _jealous_?" This statement caused the young man to redden as he came to an abrupt stop to his swinging and almost fell over if his hand had not been on the chains that hooked the swing. The face on Domon's face was priceless and Rain laughed whole-heartedly as she looked at the blushing young man sitting next to her.

"Of course I'm not jealous! Why would I be anyway!" Domon tried his best to calm his blush that just kept getting deeper.

"I was just joking Domon, you don't have to take it personally." Rain said with a smile as she rose from her seat.

Domon soon followed Rain as she kneeled on the ground and started to play with the sand. The young woman took some sand and let it slip through her fingers for a few minutes before her partner decided to speak.

"Yeah well…where is the groom-to-be anyway? Why isn't he with you?" Domon just realized that when he found Rain, she was alone and was without her fiancée.

Rain picked up a handful of sand and just stared at it. She was in deep thought about her boyfriend and the many decisions she had to make before it's too late and had only a few hours left to do it all.

"Actually, Seitt doesn't know I'm here. You see, I had a lot on my mind as well and I just I would might as well come here since this _is_ the place where a lot of decisions were made." Rain looked back at Domon and they both thought of the same thing.

Before Domon had went to train with Master Asia, both Ran and Domon secretly came this sandbox to make the decision of whether or not he would leave his family and Rain to go off with a stranger he barely knew. Of course Domon did have the choice to go or not and he decided that if he were to make that big of a decision, he should do it with his best friend, Rain. They came here and Rain finally decided for Domon that he should go. She knew how much Domon wanted to get as strong as his brother and felt that it was not right to take that opportunity away from him. She knew that when she and Domon would reunite once again, things would definitely different; Domon would no longer be a boy, but a strong man.

"So what was on your mind?" Domon decided to make a conversation with his, hopefully still, best friend.

Rain started to walk around the sandbox, a habit she developed which stated that she was in deep thought. "Actually, I've been thinking about Seitt and the decisions he's making me decide." Rain stopped her pacing and just stood, avoiding eye contact with Domon.

"Decisions? What decisions would that be?" Domon looked at Rain and wanted to know if the decision her "fiancée" was going to harm her or not and was ready to take down the Neo-Turkish man if he wanted Rain to do something inappropriate.

Rain went back on the swings at put her chin in the palms of her hand. "Well for one thing, I was really thinking about this whole engagement thing," Rain started to fiddle with the ring on her left hand "I just don't know if it's right or not. Something inside tells me that I shouldn't have said yes."

Domon sat next to Rain and wondered what was meant by her honest declaration. "Well, if you said yes, that meant that you love him, right?" Domon had been away for a while and although his master had taught him many things, love and women were subjects he was never taught.

Rain just stared at the stars before her. "I guess." Rain relieved a heavy sigh as she looked to see the time on her wristwatch. "Oh my! It's already two in the morning! I better head back" Rain stood to leave, followed by Domon.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. 'Night Rain." Domon started for his leave as Rain headed for the opposite direction.

"Goodnight Domon. Maybe we'll see each other again someday." Rain waved her hand and walked off.

_Back at the __Kasshu__ Residence…_

Domon quietly steeped into the house, careful not to wake the other members in the house. He went to his room he occupied as a child, turned on the lights and was pleased that _nothing_ had been changed. He stared at a photo of his family before he took his leave. It was taken on his tenth birthday and showed a young boy about to fall off of the soldiers of a young man which he came to know as brother while his parents were gleefully laughing at their happy family. He remembered this day clearly, the day before he went off to train with Master Asia, he also remember the little girl who took the photograph, the girl named Rain.

"Rain…" Domon thought out loud. "I'll see you again someday, I promise you that." Domon turned off the lights and fell into a deep slumber, awaiting the next day when he will begin his training to become the gundam fighter for Neo-Japan.

**YPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYP**

Author's Note: So how was the chapter guys? Once again, I am deeply sorry for the long wait. Thank you **This-Family-Affair**, **Cuz**** I Can**, **animebdoll**, and**Jen23**for the reviews. See you next time (I promise it won't be long)!!! R&R please!!


	5. Gundam Fight Ready? Go!

Author Note: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter for all of you. See! I told you wit wouldn't take _that_ long! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gndam

_Quick Note: ('….'__person's thoughts and of course ("…")people's words_

**Chapter 5**

Domon felt the sun blazing through the window in his room and awoke from his slumber. The King of Hearts rose from his once sleeping position and stretched for a moment or two before heading downstairs. Domon felt like a million dollars—he could not remember the last time he was able to get up from his bead and head into a waffle-scented kitchen. As he sat down at the dining table, Kyoji noticed that Domon had not changed from the clothes he wore yesterday.

"So Domon, anything interesting happen last night?" Kyoji—Domon's older brother—knew that his younger sibling had indeed encountered Rain last night by the look on his face.

When Domon heard Kyoji's question, all he could do was spit his orange juice which had once been in his mouth. "Uhm, nothing happened Kyoji. Why do you ask?" Domon tried hard not to show blush that was creeping on his face from the memories of meeting with a _girl_ in the middle of the night.

"Oh, no reason at all." Kyoji finished up his last bite of waffle and stood from his seat. "Just wanted to know what you and Rain were doing last night, that's all." Kyoji gave a quick laugh as he started to leave the kitchen. Before he left the room though, he turned to Domon. "By the way Domon, we have to go to the government building in about two hours."

Domon looked at the clock which was placed right above Dr. Kasshu's head. "Oh, that's right." 'Today I begin my training for the next gundam fight.'

Dr. Kasshu noticed that his youngest son was in deep thought about being Neo-Japan's gundam fighter. "Domon, my son, I know you will do great in this trounament and will make all of Neo-Japan proud." Dr. Kasshu gave a quick reassuring smile.

"Oh, my son. You have just returned home and now you're off again." Mrs. Kasshu sat on the table and looked at Domon.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be home before you know it!" Domon started inhaling down all of his waffles. "And besides, how could I stay away from your cooking for that long!" Domon stopped gobbling his food and gave an honest smile towards his parents. "I promise I'll be in touch and will try my hardest to please you both."

Dr. Kasshu put his arm around his wife. "Son, you have already made your mother and I proud. Look at you: no longer the young boy I remember, but now the great man I see before me."

"Thanks dad." Domon took a good look at both of his parents before he left the table. The King of Hearts turned to his parents once more, "I'll miss you guys."

Dr. Kasshu and Mrs. Kasshu both gave the loving-parent smile and gave a nod to their son. "Now go on, you don't want to be late."

Domon was sad to say the least for leaving his parents once again. He remembered all of the times his parents had always been there for him and Kyoji. It was hard to just see them for one day and then leave again, but he knew that this would not be the last time he would ever see his parents. The young King of Hearts gave a last smile to his parents and then got into his corelander and headed for the government building.

As Domon drove to the government building, he saw a couple coming out of a little hotel. He looked a little closer and saw a young, tanned man walking along with a beautiful blue-eyed woman. Domon turned his head quickly, not wanting to see all of the romantic fluff. 'What is this I'm feeling?" Domon continued driving while experiencing mixed feelings of mourn, agony, and _jealousy_.

_At the Government Building…_

The entire building had people working _everywhere_. As Domon walked along, he found an old doctor along with two younger men: one being slightly older than the other. Domon went to the three men, knowing that they were the men he was supposed to talk to.

The older man spoke, "Domon! Glad you've arrived."

"Of course, Dr. Mikamura," said Domon as he approached them. Domon looked up to see his brother and noticed that he had just been in what seemed to be an important conversation with the other man. "Hey, Kyoji. So what's going on?"

"Domon Kasshu, I am pleased to meet the new King of Hearts, I am Major Ulube Ishikawa," said Ulube. Major Ulube seemed to be an approachable man, but 'something seems weird about him,' thought Domon.

"Ah yes, so you've finally arrived I see," said another strange man. This person seemed younger than Dr. Mikamura, but older than Major Ulube. "Pardon me, I'm Commissioner Karato and is it safe to say you three have informed Domon about the next year?"

"No, not yet. Domon has just arrived," said Dr. Mikamura. The doctor turned to look at the future gundam fighter. "Domon, for the next year you will stay here, at the government building, and will be trained on how to use the gundam properly and all of the other necessities you will need to learn," said the good doctor.

Domon looked back at Dr. Mikamura and simply nodded. He knew that once he had accepted being Neo-Japan's gundam fighter he would have to give his life for the next few years and would be practically giving himself to the government—doing whatever seemed necessary to prepare him for the tournament. For the officials standing before him, the gundam fight and Domon meant ruling the entire universe; however, for Domon, this tournament has ceased to hold any meaning—it is just another fight.

"So Domon, enough with the chit-chat…it's time to start your training!," said Commissioner Karato enthusiastically.

_Elsewhere…_

Rain began to open her eyes as the ship came to a full stop. Rain gave a full yawn and asked, "Where am I?"

"_We_, my dear, have just arrived in Neo-Turkey," said Seitt , now coming into full view. Seitt started to get their entire luggage as his fiancée started to stretch her way to be fully awake.

When Rain was finished adjusting to the new day, she rose and took her own luggage from Seitt. "So Seitt, where are we headed to off now?," asked Rain.

As they both started their leave from the ship Seitt answered, "Well first I've got to go have a talk with the government officials first, then it's all you and me after that." Seitt gave Rain a smile that would melt any woman's heart. Seitt looked back down to Rain and saw that she had not responded and asked, "Hey Rain, what's wrong?"

Rain suddenly looked back at her boyfriend and came back to reality. "Oh I'm sorry, Seitt. I was just thinking about yesterday and meeting all of my old friends again has just been on my mind," answered Rain.

"I see…hey Rain I have a question for you," said Seitt.

"Yes?" was Rain's only answer. She looked back and saw that Seitt seemed a bit nervous—why, she was not aware of.

Seitt gave a little nervous cough and asked, "I was just wondering how long you and that guy, Domon Kasshu, have known each other."

"Me and Domon? We've known each other since we were young children: our fathers were the best of friends and I guess he and I were just the same. We remained together up until the time he left to train with the world's greatest martial artist, Master Asia. Why do you asked?" Rain was confused as to why her fiancée would ask such a question since he never really seemed interested in her childhood before.

"Huh? Uhm, no reason…just wondering," said Seitt.

They both continued on walking in silence until finally they reached their destination. "Look Rain! We're here, that's the government place," Seitt exclaimed. They both entered the building and entered to the main office.

Upon entering the room, both Rain and Seitt were greeted by a young man. "Seitt, I'm glad you have finally arrived," said the man and turned his head to Rain, "and who may I ask is this young woman here?"

"This is my fiancée Rain. She will also be my partner for the gundam fight, I presume this will be fine right?," Seitt said as he took Rain's hand in his.

"I see, congratulations Seitt. I guess it will be fine for her to be your partner, but what can she do to help out?" The official returned back to his desk and sat down as he motioned for the two visitors in his office to take a seat as well.

"Her profession is a doctor, so she can heal my wounds from battle as well as a great mechanic," exclaimed Seitt with great pride.

The official took a glance at Rain before looking back down to his paperwork. "I see, it surprises me that a beautiful young woman, such as she, could have such great talents. You've got to hold on to this one Seitt," said the young man.

Rain's face turned a shade of pink from the complement she just received. "Thank you," said Rain.

"Well enough of that, time to get you two prepared for the 13th Gundam Fight," said the official.

_**One year later…**_

After the past year, Domon felt more than ready to be Neo-Japan's gundam fighter. Both he and Kyoji just arrived on Earth and were now roaming around Neo-Italy, hoping to find the gundam fighter representing this nation. Neo-Italy had once been a great city and was known as "The Gateway to Europe," but now, it was just a pile of ruins. Most of the buildings looked like it belonged in the dumb, and the other buildings that were not trash weren't trash is destroyed. Children crying could be heard in every dark street—every street being dark. Police sirens suddenly roamed around every street as they headed to the same location.

The numerous police cars caught Domon's attention and asked, "Hey Kyoji, any idea why there are so many police cars all of a sudden?"

The older Kasshu brother looked around and answered, "Nope, no idea. But we should see where they're headed." The two Kasshu brothers started heading to location that seemed to have caught all of the police's attention.

When they finally arrived at the scene of the crime, both men were surprised that all of the cops were actually heading to the location of Neo-Japan's gundam. The red carrier had landed straight into the ground, but seemed to have not injured anyone.

Domon looked amused and exclaimed, "Oh! So this is where the carrier landed. Thank goodness I still set the coordinates to Neo-Italy." Domon was referring back to the incident that occurred right before they entered the ship that was supposed to take them to the gundam fight battleground.

**Flashback…**

"Hey Domon hurry up! We're going to be late for the ship!," Kyoji exclaimed while preparing to leave for the shuttle to Earth.

"Yeah I know, just give me a second here!" Domon finally got his luggage packed and noticed that Kyoji had already started leaving without him. Domon ran to catch up to his older brother and noticed that the gundam had not been fully locked inside the carrier. Putting the gundam properly inside the carrier was Kyoji's job, but since they were in such a rush Domon guessed that his older brother forgot about the gundam. Domon had seen Kyoji test the gundam plenty of times and noticed that when working with the carrier he would always push a certain red button. Domon looked for that particular red button and pressed it and noticed that the gundam was going inside the carrier, thinking that he pressed the right button.

When Domon finally arrived back at the ship, he told his brother of how foolish he was to have not put the gundam in the carrier. Kyoji was surprised to hear that Domon had pushed a red button and decided to ask which one he pressed.

"Hey Domon, was this button in a little red case?" Kyoji was hoping that his brother had not pressed _that _particular button.

Domon thought back and said, "Yeah! I saw you press that button plenty of times while working with the carrier. The gundam went inside, so it must have been the right one!" Domon gave back an innocent grin.

Kyoji was shocked and in total panicked to find out that the button had been touched. "Domon, you idiot! That button was to set the coordinates of the carrier's destination! I set it already, no one was supposed to touch it! I have to go back and set it," said Kyoji in total panic.

"Opps! Sorry, we should go back now!" Both Kyoji and Domon started to leave their seat when suddenly the driver of the shuttle's voice could be heard through the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now leaving for Earth." Suddenly, the ship started to leave in hyper speed while the two Kasshu brothers looked at each other, panicked.

"This can't be good," said both Kyoji and Domon.

**End Flashback…**

"Thank goodness for you because if this gundam were to have _not_ arrived here, I would have given you the scolding of a lifetime!" Kyoji said to his brother. Suddenly a middle-aged man came up to the two brothers.

"Hey! You two know anything about this thing!?" The man seemed to have been deprived of sleep with an inspector coat.

Kyoji thought something was going on and decided to answer for the both of them, "No, we're just tourists, here." Kyoji pulled out his passport and showed it to the inspector.

The inspector took a look at the little booklet and finally decided to stop the interrogation. "Fine, but you two better stay out of trouble. When I find the owner of this _thing_ I'm gonna' give him what he deserves—pain and torture!"

Domon finally decided to speak and said, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know the location of Neo-Italy's gundam fighter would you?"

"What? Why would you want to know a thing like that? Anyways, yeah I know where he is. He lives at that building over there." The inspector raised his hand and pointed to a building, a building that seemed to be the only one in perfect condition. At that, the inspector left the two brothers.

Both Kyoji and Domon looked at each other and nodded, heading for that building.

_At that building…_

"Someone's here for me? Well then, let's give them a warm welcome," said a man with long, red hair evilly.

Domon and Kyoji saw a man coming down the stairs. "Are you Michelo Chariot?," asked Domon.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Michelo gave a wicked grin to Domon.

"I'm a gundam fighter and I challenge you to a gundam fight!" Domon said with enthusiasm, ready for his first match.

"Gundam fighter eh? Well let's get started then!" Michelo jumped into his Neros Gundam while Domon called for his.

"Rise Shining Gundam!!!" Suddenly the red capsule seen earlier started to open and a samurai-like gundam started to appear. Domon hopped into the gundam and got ready for his first gundam fight.

"Gundam all set? Ready? Go!!" Both fighters started to attack each other.

Both gundams gave their share of punches and kicks, but it seemed that Shining Gundam was in total control. Michelo Chariot gave Domon his 'special beam kick," but even that was not able to stop Domon.

Suddenly, Domon could hear Kyoji's voice. "Domon, do it now!"

"Right!" Domon turned to his opponent as the King of Hearts crest appeared on his right hand. "This hand of mine is burning red, its loud cry tells me to defeat you! Here I go, Shining Finger!!" Domon's gundam's hand started to shine as it attacked Neros Gundam's head.

After the fight, Michelo was taken away as Kyoji and Domon headed off to their next destination. "Hey Domon, good job." Kyoji gave his younger brother a sincere smile.

"Thanks. Let's go." Domon started off with Kyoji right behind.

_Meanwhile…_

"What? Neros Gundam has already been defeated?? By who?" Seitt had asked a common pedestrian.

"Michelo Chariot was easily defeated by the Neo-Japan fighter. Now if you don't mind, I must be leaving." The young man started to leave his own way.

"You hear that Rain? Looks like your nation's gundam fighter is pretty good." Seitt started to leave. "Well then, nothing here. Let's go."

Rain looked at her boyfriend and said, "Right."

**YPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYP****YPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYP**

Author's Note: Well? How was it? F.Y.I. I hate writing about battles so they're going to be minimized…R&R please!!


End file.
